The present invention concerns microbicidal compositions. More specifically, the present invention concerns peracid microbicidal compositions, and still more specifically, peracid microbicidal peracid compositions having activity over a broad pH range.
The use of aliphatic peracids as microbicides is well known in the art. Such solutions have found favor because they offer a microbicidal system which has reduced environmental impact and are completely biodegradable. For example, European patent application 0 193 41 6 discloses peracetic acid compositions comprising simple, non-capped alcohol ethoxylates. It has also long been recognized that the microbicidal activity of aliphatic peracids is strongly dependant on the pH at which the peracid is employed, and that the activity decreases as the pH increases. This is particularly evident as the pH of the peracid solution approaches neutral pH. Accordingly, the most effective use of aliphatic peracid microbicides has hitherto occurred at acidic pH. A number of systems require disinfection at alkaline pH or exist in their natural state at alkaline pH, and are thus not well suited to disinfection by such peracid-based microbicides. It remains an ongoing desideratum to identify peracid-based microbicide compositions having activity over a broader and/or higher pH range.
It is an object of certain aspects of the present invention to provide aliphatic peracid microbicide compositions having improved activity over a broader and/or higher pH range.
It is a further object of some or other aspects of the present invention to provide microbicidal compositions having improved activity against gram negative bacteria over a broader and/or higher pH range.